


Destiny L.S

by CurlyHazBlueLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But they swim in a lake, Harry is mean, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the Beginning, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, School, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, dont worry he’s nice sometimes, i think, its winter, louis just don’t listen, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyHazBlueLou/pseuds/CurlyHazBlueLou
Summary: The white wolf is a unique wolf, not many have seen it and is belived that the white wolf don't exist. The white wolf is from stories a long time ago, so why would it be real?But what if the white wolf is walking next to you? But never to be seen, never be in wolf form, atleast not in the open, or in the forest the other wolves in,  deep into the forest where no one would go in.  Moves around to never be caught.Thats the life of Louis Tomlinson. Ever since he could start changing to wolf form he and his family have been moving around because of the white fur he gets,  Anyone that would see him would hunt him down for his white fur.  He is an omega, but would never listen to an alpha, or atleast not with some fighting back. But thats not his fault, as soon as he started trusted someone he would move again so he never trusted anybody.





	1. White Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's really bad.

It was dark outside, snow falling outside. Louis loved it, the snow glistening white and the moon lightning up the forest. Louis just had to go for a run, even if it was 2 in the morning and they would move again tomorrow. He could feel the snow between his paws while he zigzag in the deep forest, the white fur for once not getting dirty because of the snow.

After awhile he stopped and looked around him. Not many would come into this kind of forest because it was so deep in. Louis was the only one apart from some wild animals like deer and foxes. He laid down in the snow and looked at some foxes played around. Sometimes he wishes he could have someone to play around with to, but the white fur wouldnt let him really. 

A little while later louis got up again to go home, this time just walked home. no need to stress home. His mother didn't get worried, he was always out on a run in the night because the night time was less risk to be found and hunted and Louis always liked to run in the forest late at night. Sometimes Louis wished he hadn't been born a white wolf, he couldn't get to be in his wolf form like the others whenever they wanted and he needed to be moving around a lot just because the other wolves wouldn't grow suspicious why he never changed into his wolf form. It was common for a wolf to change on the break times to run away some energi in the forest and sometimes they changed to wolf form while they had PE in the forest, But louis never could, it was to much of a risk. And the other wolves could never know he was the white wolf that everyone have known since the kid times of ancients stories but never believed was real.

Louis was home again at 3 in the morning and before he left the forest he changed into his human form. Even if they lived in the middle of the forest in a cottage and it was late at the night he would always be careful. 

He walked out of the forest and jogged up to the house and the steps and open the door as quiet as possible so he wouldnt wake up his sister or mother. He sneaked upstairs and into his room and laid on his bed, the only thing that was left in his room. All the other things was packed in a moving truck they hired. He was so tired after the day and as soon his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

~

When Louis woke up again in the morning, He stretched his leg out and sat up and looked at his phone, 9 in the morning. it was january and the sky was suprisingly bright and it seemed like today was gonna be a nice day, if he wouldn't be stuck in a car most of the day. 

He got up from the bed and made it into his bathroom. He started the shower and waited for it to get warm and when it was warmer he got into the warm stream of water. 

When he was done showering he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Then he walked into his room and picked up the clothes he had laid on his bed and put it on and then skipped down the steps to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Lottie, his sister, and his mom was already in the kitchen and had made some pancakes already for breakfast and he took some and poured some sirap on it after they had said goodmorning to eachother.

After he had ate his food he said to his mom that he just needed a quick run in the forest before they needed to leave and then jogged to the forest and stripped from his clothes before changing, it was his last clothes he had because all his others where in the car and he wouldn't want to shred these to pieces.

He always wanted to go on a run before they would move so he wouldn't get restless in the car. Even if he never could change whenever he wanted he always loved to be in his wolf form and run around in the forest and the car rides where long so he often got restless and wanted to be in the forest again and run around. 

After some time he got home again and changed back and put on his clothes and got inside the house to fetch his phone and headphones for the ride to the new place and then called for his mom and sister that they could leave. He walked to the car and waited for them to come out and get in the car. 

"Ready big brother?" Lottie asked when she got outside and got into the car

"Always" Louis said and went in the front seat.

Their mom didn't take long until she came outside too and walked to the driver seat. When she got in they began the drive to the new place. It would take a couple hours to get to the new place so he took out his phone and headphones and started spotify with some music and rested his head on the window. He saw the moving truck following them and saw the trees flying by. 

He saw the boys and girls that was in the school he had been in while they passed the town. But he didn't wave or said goodbye to any of them. He had never really talked to them so he didn't care so much. He had not trusted or became friends with anyone since they began to move around because they would move anyway so why be friends with someone he would never meet again? 

~

They drove for some hours before they turned into an dirt road and he knew they where soon where they would live and he could go on a run to check out the forest and then check out his room. His wolf really wanted to be free and run again after hours and hours of car ride.

They stopped on a parking stop because the road didn't continue all the way to the cabin and they started walked to the house. 

"I think im going for a run, you guys can continue without me, I will be Back soon" Louis said when they were halfway to the house.

"Okey but please be careful and don't get lost!" His mum shouted after him while he changed into his wolf form and started to run as fast as he could.

They never knew in a new forest where the other wolves where so Louis always listened careful after other wolves so he wouldn't get caught. And if he heard something he would always change back into his human form before someone was near to see him. 

He stretched all his limps while he runned around in the forest. He was so happy to be in a forest again. He would howl but if the new pack that lived here was near they would most likely search to find out who is on their territory and he wanted to be in his wolf form as long as he could. They will most likely come to the cabin someday to check them out, packs likes to know who's on their territory and Louis gets that. 

After some time he found a lake, and sniffed around and listened really careful if he could hear someone close, when he didn't smell or heard something he ran to the lake and jumped in and swam a little. After a while he was satisfied and got out and found a spot with some sun and laid down to rest and to dry up. 

He heard someone far away after awhile and fast changed back in his human form, not happy about the no clothes situation except from his boxers but he couldn't do much about that.

After a while a wolf with brown roots and yellow in fur appeared and he didn't seem to see Louis as he jumped in the lake while Louis watched him. When the wolf turned around he looked right at Louis and looked confused at him. Then he got up from the lake and changed into his human form. He was blonde but it wasn't his original colour because he had brown roots.

"Hello, you new here?" He asked as he got closer and Louis could hear he had an Irish accent. 

"Yeah, just moved here." Louis said while being a bit cautious, even if he weren't in his wolf form he never liked new people so much, or people at al.

"Oh okay, my names Niall, what's your name?" Niall asked happily and sat across from Louis.

"Louis." Louis didn't really want to talk to someone and just wanted to run around but he couldn't go now. And not even think about changing into his wolf form.

"Okey Louis. How old are you then? I'm 18!" Niall said, still smiling at Louis.

"I'm 19" he looked around a little to really see where he was because it seemed as if he would be stuck here some time with this Niall guy.

"Oh fun, you going to the school here or?" Niall asked 

"Yeah I am, sorry but are you Irish?" Louis really wanted to know that, he wouldn't want to just assume he is while he is talking with him.

"Yeah I am, moved here a long time ago but the accent is still stuck on me" Niall said and looked at the trees.

Louis turned around to see if he saw something he missed but didn't See anything. They talked for some time and soon it started to get dark and even if Louis wouldn't like to admit it he really enjoyed talking to the happy Irish boy, it was weird because he never think talking to someone else than his mother or his sister would be fun but he's not complaining. 

Niall ran the other way from Louis so he walked a little bit before he turned into his wolf form when he felt safe enough to do so. He needed to get back to the small path they walked on before Louis turned to wolf form with his mom and sister and when he found the path again he walked in wolf form up to the cabin. It was a really nice cabin that was hidden in the forest. 

"Hello I'm back!" Louis shouted when he entered the house, and walked in the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Oh great, I'm soon done with the food" his mom said when he entered the kitchen

"Great I'm starving!" Louis said jokingly.

"Yeah where were you Louis? I started to get a little worried, you know we don't know these woods yet and what if some hunter had catch you?" His mom said, voice laced with worrying.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just I found a lake and then I heard someone and changed into human and we started talking and it was actually really nice. I didn't mean too worry you" Louis said, he regretted he didn't get home earlier.

"Okay, just don't do that again Lou" his mom said and then called to Lottie that the food was ready.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Louis said while he took a plate with some lasagna and began to eat.

Lottie was soon downstairs and they talked about everything and nothing. The school started on Monday for them and today was Saturday so the had tomorrow to get to the town and look around a little and explore some more in the forest. 

When they had eaten up everything on their plate they sat down in the living room and watched a movie together. When the movie was done they walked to their rooms and Louis brushed his teeth before he jumped into his bed and took out his MacBook and looked at some YouTube clips.

After sometime he got tired and laid down his computer and set his phone in the charger and then fell asleep.

~

The next day he woke up with a knock on the door and he got ready for his day before walking downstairs to see who it was. His mom was at the doorway talking to someone when Louis got downstairs and he walked to them.

"Good morning Louis, this is the packs alpha" his mom said when she noticed his presence. 

"Hello I'm Louis" he said and reached out his hand for a handshake which the alpha happily accepted.

"Hi I'm Des" the alpha said after the handshake "we'll I'm going to go again, but it was nice to meet you guys" and then he walked away down the muddy path. 

"Well mom I'm going to eat some and then can I borrow your car and take a trip to town and check it out?" Louis asked while he made his way to the kitchen and poured some cereal and milk in a bowl.

"Yeah sure hun, just ask Lottie if she wants to come with you." Jay said and walked to the living room with a cup of tea she had made, she had also got Louis a cup of the before she left.

Louis ate his breakfast fast and drank his tea when it had gotten a little cooler and then got upstairs to ask Lottie if she wanted to come with to the town which she wanted and they raced together down to the car. Louis plugged his phone in the car and turned on some music that they sang on the whole way to the small town. They just checked the town out and what the schools looked like and then stopped at a grocery store to get the necessary things they needed. And then they drove home again.

When they got to the Parking stop Louis turned off the car and got out and fetched the groceries and they began the walk to the cabin and they talked al the way up. When they got in the house Louis put the groceries in the fridge and then said he's going on some exploring in the forest again.

This time Louis took a small bag with him with some swimming trunks so if he found the lake again he could change to human form before and take the swimming trunks on so he wouldn't need to worry if Niall was there again or not. 

As soon as he got to the forest he changed into his wolf form and ran around in the forest while listening careful around his surroundings, at first he didn't ran towards the lake because he wanted to also explore some more but after awhile he ran towards the lake and before he got there he changed back to his human form and put on his swimming trunks. 

Niall wasn't there when he got to the lake so Louis didn't need to change but you could never be too careful. He jumped into the lake and swam for some time before he got up and just laid down in the spot where the sun peeked out and just relaxed.

After a while he got bored and started his journey home and when he was in a safe distance from the lake he turned into his wolf and happily ran back to his house.

When he got home it was dinner time so he took a plate and happily ate his food before he walked upstairs to his bed, it was exhausting to always be on the watch when exploring new forest so he was really tired and after awhile he fell asleep.

Tomorrow is school!

~~~~~~


	2. School day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out, hope you like it

In the middle of the night Louis was shaken awake by his sister. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his sister. 

"Louis can we go out for a run?" Lottie asked and he sat up on his bed.

"why? nervous of the new school?" Louis asked, even if they moves around a lot it was still always some nerves when they were going to a new school. 

"yeah, just a small run?" Lottie asked

Louis nodded and got up from his bed, he was never going to say no for a run in the forest and let go of some nerves. Even if its cold outside because it was january it never bothered them cus they have fur, so the cold never really bother them anyway.

when they get downstairs and out as quiet as they could they started runned to the forest and changed when they were in, Louis getting the lead and lottie behind him. they runned around in the forest until they found a clearing and started tackling eachother and just playing around in the snow. 

When they had played around some time Louis showed Lottie the small lake he had found and changed into their human form and talked for a while. Louis stod up after a while and started running to the lake and jumped in and Lottie jumped in right after. They swam around and splashed water at eachother and laughed around. They got up from the lake when they felt that they had to run home and changed to wolf form. They raced eachother home and when they got to the opening they changed back and got inside.

Louis got in his room and noticed that the time was 6 so he thought it was no idea to go back to sleep. He took his computer and started youtube to kill some time before he had to get ready for school. 

~

It was 7 in the morning when Louis turned off his computer, got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower before he brushed his teeths and hair. When he was happy with his hairstyle he walked to his room and to his closet and choose some black jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

When Louis was done he runned down the stairs and in to the kitchen and said goodmorning to his mom and sister who was already there.

He took an apple that he could eat on the way so he could be early to the school. Lottie followed him to the hallway and then they made their way to the car.

Louis got into the driver seat and plugged his phone in. He started his playlist and they drove to the school. Because they lived in the deep forest it took them half an hour to get to school so the siblings got to talk about everything and nothing on the way there. 

~

when they got to school they got out of the car and made it to their lockers, they had already got all their info and a map of the school on their mail. So they had everything they needed. 

Louis felt a presence beside him that made him look up from the looker and saw the blonde boy from the lake, but he couldn't remember his name. 

"Hi, its Niall, you met me at the lake" The blonde boy said and smiled at Louis, is this boy always so happy louis wondered. atleast he knew his name now.

"Hi Niall" Louis said and turned around to walk to his class. Niall followed after him and Louis just wanted to get to the class so he could get away from him, he wasn't mean, he just didn't like having other people other than his mother and sister close to him.

"I can show you to class if you want?" Niall asked 

"no" Louis answered shortly, can't this kid get the point?

"okey, but you know you're walking the wrong way?" Niall asked and Louis looked down at his map and saw that Niall was right, how he now knew that because he never said what class he had.

"how did you know?" 

"first, i was asked to show you around so i got your schedule, second is that the only ones that goes this direction is going to the PE, and the only ones that have that in the morning is the football team, and since you're new im guessing you're not in the team" Niall said.

Louis gave in and walked with Niall to his classroom, Niall also was in the same classroom as they had english together. Louis goes to the back of the classroom and Niall sat beside him. Niall talked to Louis until the class started, Louis just answered with short answers and hoped that Niall would get the point sometime.

But he didn't, When they had separate classrooms Niall would always walk with Louis to his classroom and when his class was done Niall would always be outside waiting for him. So after a while Louis learned that he would never get away from Niall and started actually talking to him, not just one sided conversation from Niall.

~

when the lunch came around Niall made Louis sit with him and not alone as he had hoped. But even if Louis didn't want to admit it, it was actually kinda nice to have someone to talk to in class and on the lunch and breaks. 

But when he saw two other people make their way to the table they sat on Louis wanted to just run to another table and sit by himself again, but he decided against it. 

"Hi Nialler, who's this?" the brunette asked and Niall turned around and jumped out of his seat and hugged both of them. 

"Hi Liam, Zayn, This is Louis, My new friend, he just moved here and I help him get around here, Louis, This is Liam and this is Zayn" Niall said as he sat down and pointed at each one of them as he said their name and they sat down to.

They greeted eachother and started to eat.

"oh right Louis, we have omega/alpha class after, but because you just started you gonna get a partner right away" Niall said after some time and Louis nodded.

"He's probally going to get Harry" Said the one with black hair and honey brown eyes, Zack I think it was? 

"Who's Harry?" Louis asked

"The Alpha of the pack, you haven't met him?" Liam, I think, asked

"No, I have only met des" Louis said

"oh, often Harry is with him but i guess he was busy then" Liam said "But i warn you, Harry doesn't really like obedience, so best be listening to him"

"Then I hope I don't get him, I don't like listening to others" Louis said 

The others nodded and stood up. They picked up their trays and threw them away and made it to the classroom, Liam and Zayn also had this class.

On the way there Louis learned that Liam and Zayn was Niall's Alphas, it was not common to have two Alphas but it happened, and that they took turns in the class who was with niall. 

~

When they got to the classroom they sat down on the seats, Zayn next to Niall and Liam next to Louis as the Omegas sat in the middle. 

When the class started the door opened and the teacher came in, behind him was a Alpha with brown curly hair. He didn't look at louis direction so Louis couldn't see anything else beside the curls and he could sense he was an Alpha.

"That's Harry" Louis heard Niall whisper in his ear

Even if Niall whispered the Alpha heard his name and looked around to see who it was. He saw Louis first, and Louis could see that he had green eyes. Harry looked at him in the eyes and started to frown and Louis wondered why.

"Louis, here we don't look in Alphas eyes for too long, it shows disrespect, and especially not to the leader Alpha" Niall whispered to Louis as he saw that Louis wouldn't leave eye contact.

"That's a fucking stupid rule!" Louis said back, not holding back his voice, everyone should be treated alike, even if you're a Alpha or a Omega.

Bad choice, he saw the Alpha growing angry as he had heard the conversation. But Louis just rolled his eyes at him and started drawing in his notebook. In the corner of his eyes he saw the Harry dude whisper to the teacher, but he couldn't hear what and didn't care at all.

"Louis, you can't just make the pack Alpha angry like that, he could make you move again!" Liam said, Louis didn't care about that either, he would move anyway, like always

"I don't care, I don't need a Alpha that thinks just because I don't break eye contact I'm disrespectful, I like being on my own anyways" Louis said, angered. He doesn't like being told what to do and what to not do

Liam just sighs and get back to whatever he was doing. 

"Welcome back class! We have a new student here, his name is Louis and I hope you're all nice to him" the teacher said excitedly. They started doing what they were doing last time so the teacher could talk to Louis

"Hello Louis, nice to meet you" the teacher said, She didn't seem that old and she was nice

"Hello, nice to meet you to miss " Louis said and smiled politely, even if you couldn't think he could be nice, Louis was nice to some people, like the teacher. Not always but sometimes.

"So now you're nice, but not to the pack Alpha?" A deep voice was heard, and Louis saw that the curly dude was behind the teacher, Harris?

"I haven't even talked to you and you say I'm not nice, that's not very nice is it now curly?" Louis said back, to only earn a growl from the curly Alpha

"Now now, we don't need to fight, Louis I came here to tell you that Harry here is going to be your Alpha in this class" the teacher said and Harry sat down on a chair across of Louis. 

"And if I don't want that?" Louis said and glared at Harry who glared back

"Well that's too bad now is it Louis" Harry said 

The teacher looked at Harry and sighed, this was going to be a long classyear for both them and the teacher. "I don't have any other Alpha so you just have to do, I'm sorry Louis"

"I can do this alone, I don't need a Alpha" Louis was not happy right now, he didn't want this douchebag to be "his" Alpha, even if it was for class.

"This is a Alpha/Omega class Louis, ofcourse you going to need an Alpha. Just give this a chance and if you still don't like him after a while you can switch with someone else" the teacher said and after Louis said okay she walked away to start class for this lesson.

"Stop with the obedience and start be nice and I maybe go easy to you" Harry said and looked at Louis

"Stop being an asshole and then maybe I start being nice" and when Louis said that he felt a kick on his leg, but it wasn't Harry, instead it was Niall.

"OII why did you that for huh?" Louis said 

"You should take it easy, just for now please, we don't need a Alpha and Omega fighting in this class" Niall whispered and this time Louis listened and backed of, but not for long

"So you listen to a small omega but not to the Alpha, how stupid are you" Harry said, and Louis stormed of his chair

"You can take that fucking stick out of your ass and be nice and not be mean to my friend. I don't listen to you because you think you so much higher up than we are, which you are not!" Louis screamed in Harry's face, everyone in the room have stopped what they were doing and listened carefully to what was happening.

"Can you sit down so we can start this lesson so I can teach you what happens to Omegas like you" Harry said calmly, and that just fueled Louis anger more but he sat down in his chair with his arm crossed and hoped this class was over soon.

The class then settled down and they started what they should be doing. Lucky for Louis they just had some writing to do, so even if Harry said he was going to show what happens to disobeying he couldn't, even if Louis wouldn't take it anyway.

When the lesson was over Louis got up and got outside to get some fresh air. Niall had followed him outside and looked apologetic at him

"Why are you looking at me like that? You haven't done anything" Louis asked

"Yeah I know, but it's my pack alpha and he is usually not that mean, he really nice" Niall said

"Really nice my ass, he just think he's better than everybody else and he's stupid" louis said and scoffed

"You don't mean that, I know that, just take it easy next time please, we don't need fights when we should be learning" Niall said

"I will try but I can't promise anything" with that Louis got inside and saw that Liam and Harry was talking and when Harry noticed that Louis was inside again he looked at him and then made his way to Louis

"Good luck" Niall said as he saw that Louis didn't even budge. Then he walked to Liam and left Louis there.

"You are coming with me" Harry said to Louis

"No I'm not, I'm going to class" Louis started to walk around Harry but Harry gripped his arm and started walking outside 

"You can't do this, I'm going to be late, let me go" Louis said and banged at Harry with his free arm

"I can do that, I'm the Alpha, I can do anything I want" Harry said back and just continued to walk to the forest. 

"Oh big bad Alpha wow thinking he's on top of them all" Louis said as he gave up trying to get out of the iron grip Harry had on his arm, which only got tighter when he said that, but other than that Harry ignored that comment

They reached the forest and Harry released his grip on Louis arm but everytime Louis tried to run back to school Harry was faster than him and blocked his way

"Okay harold, this is a stupid game so can you just let me get back to school before I get detention on my first day of school" Louis said angered. He really couldn't stand stupid Alphas

"No, and you're not going to get one, they know you're with me so" Harry said "And Harold is not my name and you know that, you just say that to piss me off"

"Well is it working? Please say it's working, maybe then you leave me the fuck alone" Louis said and tried one last time to get away from harry, but it didn't work

"Stop try to run away" 

"Stop being in the way, you just took me out in the forest just to rile me up? Well it's working so can I go now?" Louis wouldn't give up, so yet again he tried to get past the big Alpha in the way, and again it didn't work

"Stop!" Harry said in his Alpha voice, but Louis didn't even flinch

"Stop!" Louis mocked

And the last thing Louis saw before he was on the ground with a Alpha wolf over him was Harry baring his teeth at him and his eyes turn red

"Ouch that hurt, and you don't need to turn into a wolf form" Louis groaned and tried to sit up, but the Alpha was over him so it wasn't much of an idea. Louis knew he wanted Louis to turn into his wolf, as it's harder to not listen in wolf form. But Louis wouldn't turn for anything.

Harry suddenly nipped at his arm, a way to tell that he wanted him to shift, but he wouldn't, not now not ever.

Harry growled at the omega underneath. He was angry that the omega didn't listen to anything, not even his Alpha voice

So he changed back, and started pacing around as Louis lifted himself from the ground.

"It would be nice if you at least helped me up" Louis scoffed

"Quiet!" Harry yelled in his Alpha voice again

"You know that voice is not helping"

"Can you for once shut up and be quiet" Harry yelled back and Louis crossed his arms and waited while Harry was pacing around, if he walked more he would build himself a grave, and Louis laughed at that thought

"What are you laughing at now?" Harry asked as he stopped pacing and looked at Louis, but Louis was quiet, he had asked him to be so he wasn't going to talk now

"Answer me when I ask something omega" Harry said as he took a step closer 

"You know if you walk more you will build a grave, but then I can actually get out of here so don't stop walking on my behalf" 

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't so obedient" Harry said

"I maybe listened to you if you asked nicely!" Louis said frustrated

"Okey so if I ask you you're going to do it?" Harry asked

"Yeah, or maybe not if you ask me to do dishes or cook, and I'm a terrible cook so you wouldn't even want to ask if your life depended on it" 

"An Omega who can't even cook" Harry muttered under his breath, but Louis heard it

"Hey! Stop being mean" 

"Okey okey, you can go now, I need to fix some things anyway" Harry said and walked away

~

Louis walked back to the school, but even if he had ran he wouldn't make it to the last class so he just chilled on the way back, and when he got to the class when everyone was finished he got to explain to the teachers, but as Harry had said, they already knew he was with Harry and it was no problem.

So Louis walked to his car and waited for his sister to get to the car so they could drive home 

And when Lottie got into the car she immediately sensed that something was wrong so she asked him 

"Nothing is wrong Lots, I'm just tired, let's drive home" Louis said and started the car and started the drive home

~

They didn't talk as much as they had on the way to school and when they came to their parking lot he jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the forest and changed, leaving Lottie to walk home alone.

He ran to the lake and listened for some sound and when he didn't hear anything he jumped in the lake to cool of fast, and then he got up and changed into human form and just had his feet in the lake

"I thought I would find you here" he heard an Irish accent behind him

"Please leave me alone Niall" 

"No I won't, you said we are friends, and friends is there for each other" Niall sat down beside Louis

"Yeah I know" Louis said and laid down to look at the sky

"So what happened when you was with Harry then?" Niall asked curiously

"He got angry, turned into a wolf, I didn't, he got more angry and then left" Louis explained shortly

"Okey, maybe he was stressed or something, he often has more patience than that, I have never seen him that angry" Niall said 

"Yeah hope so, don't know if I can deal with that Harry tomorrow again" Louis said

"Yeah" Niall said and laid down beside Louis

Louis was so tired so after a while he felt his eyes close, even if he hasn't listen to Alphas in years, it was still tiresome to stand against the Alpha voice and Louis was fast asleep, with Niall curled beside him as Omegas often curled up against each other to hold the warmth

~


	3. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that they swim in a lake when it's snow outside, aaand it's January, but they are wolves so they warm either way, or they just freeze to death, nobody knows.

Louis woke up by having a feeling of being lifted. Fast as ever he pushed the one that had lifted him and fell on to the ground and groaned.

"Why did you do that for?" A voice asked that Louis had heard before, but he had a headache as he had bumped his head and he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He heard some crunching in the snow a little further away as he waited for the headache to get down

After a while of just silence, except for the crunching in the snow, Louis opened his eyes to look who it was that had disturbed his sleep.

"Harry?" He asked as he looked up at the tall curly headed guy. 

"Yeah it's me, Liam didn't find Niall anywhere so we went and look for him and found you two curled up by the lake" Harry said as he helped Louis stand up.

"We talked and fell asleep, I didn't mean to hold him here" Louis brushed of the dirt from his clothes as he talked. He looked around him and saw that Niall was in Liam's arms still sleeping.

Harry started walking the other way than the way that lead to Louis home so he guessed they will go home to where they lived and Louis turned and started walking the direction to his home, but he didn't get far before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Louis turned around, "What is it now?"

"We're going this way" the curly alpha said and started leading Louis the other way.

"But this isn't the way to my home" Louis said

"No, but it's the way to the pack house" Harry said as he continued walking, Louis spun around in his grip and started walking to his home.

"Well I'm not going with you guys so bye Curly" Louis waved as he walked backwards and then turned.

"It's dangerous for a small Omega to walk in the darkness so you are going with us" Harry argued as he again gripped Louis arm.

"Well my middle name is dangerous so let me go Harold"

"My name is not Harold and you know that Lewis, Lets just go to the pack house now and you can go home tomorrow, when it's lighter outside" Louis saw that Liam was getting closer with a curious look and gave a pleading look.

"Harry just let him go, I can follow him home if he's okay with that" Liam said quitley so not wake up the fake blond in his arms. Harry looked as if he was thinking about it and then,

"No"

And they started walking again, in the wrong direction, Louis dragged after.

"I'm sorry Louis" Liam said with an apoletic look

"You tried, not many says no to him huh?"

"Not really, and when he had made up his mind nothing can change it really."

They walked what felt like hours, when it was more like some minutes, Louis was still tired from when he was waken up and he had a hard time with keeping his eyes open. After a while he felt himself getting lifted again, but this time he was too tired to really care.

"And you said you wanted to walk home alone huh?" The Alpha laughed 

"shut up" Louis mumbled into the warm shoulder and felt himself getting more and more tired.

He heard the Alpha laugh some more before everything went black and he fell into a deep sleep.

~

The two alphas continued walking trought the forest with one sleeping omega each in their arms. 

"Maybe you should take it easy on him Harry, Niall said it was hard for him to make Louis even talk back to him in a friendly way, maybe he has a bad past" Liam said, He was always the one with good advice, if you wanted them or not. 

"Yeah maybe, but i have never seen or even heard of an omega that don't listen to a Alpha, especially not when you turn into a wolf, he didn't even change!" The Alpha burst out. As soon as the Alpha had gotten home, he did research about it if someone had been similar to this, because he had never experiense this, but he had found nothing, he had even asked his dad if he had heard of somethings like this, but no answers there either.

"Then don't use your alpha voice, make him trust you, make him your friend and not someone you can dominate" Liam said

"It's hard when he don't listen and talks back, it frustrates me" Harry said 

"I know, but everytime he does, take a deep breath and start over, if you feel it's to hard then call for me and you can get out and breath" Liam said and they started to see the Pack house in the distance.

"Yeah you're right Liam, I'm going to try atleast" Harry said as he walked the last step to the pack house and up the stairs, It was late so many of the pack was asleep, but they were greeted by Zayn who ran to his mates and then looked at the sleeping omega in Harrys arms.

"Why are he here?" Zayn asked, confused.

"We found these two boys curled into each other sleeping by the lake, we, meaning Harry, couldn't let him go home by himself so he took him here" Liam said and kissed his mate.

"Heeey" Harry frowned, "it's dangerous in the forest at night and we all know that"

"Alright" Zayn said 

"Hey Zayn, can you make the bed in one of the guestrooms please?" Harry asked and Zayn nodded and started walking up the stairs and to the guest rooms. 

Liam also started making his way up but to their room. Harry started to make his way to the kitchen to have a glass of water while he waited for Zayn to be done. He laid Louis down in one of the couch in the living room before he got to the kitchen. 

After he had his glass of water he made his way back to the sleeping omega and lifted him up and started making his way to the stairs and looked for Zayn so he could know what guest room he used.

"Here Harry, everything is fixed." Zayn said as he saw them and started making his way to his and his mates room.

"Thanks Zayn" Harry said as he made his way to the guestroom.

He started carefully shake the omega up, he didn't want him sleeping in his clothes and he was sure the small omega would kill him if he did it himself.

When Louis open his eyes he flew backwards and then realised what had happen before he fell asleep again and started to relax.

"Hey relax, I just wanted to wake you up so you could take of your clothes, and maybe you should call your mom and tell her were you are" Harry said and started making his way out of the room. Louis thanked him as he closed the door and made his way to his room.

~

As soon as the Alpha had closed the door Louis started to take of his clothes and then took his phone from his jeans pocket and called his mother.

It beeped for a while before he heard someone pick up.

"Where are you Louis, I'm worried sick, Lottie is also. We was just thinking about heading out to look for you" Louis heard his mother said in the other line, worry heard in her voice.

"I'm sorry mom, I feel asleep by the lake with Niall and his Alpha and the Pack Alpha found me, they took us to their Pack house, I was asleep most of the way." Louis explained to his mother.

"Okey Louis, go to sleep then, but be careful, promise me" His mother said.

"I promise mom" And with that and some goodnights they ended the call and Louis laid down under the cover and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~

Louis was woken by some taps on his shoulder and he turned away from it, but the tapping just continued.

"Go away" He grumbled when he noticed the tapping wouldn't stop.

"Sorry Louis but we need to get ready for school and I didn't know how to wake you up" He heard an Irish accent say and knew that it was Niall that had been tapping on his shoulder.

"I'm up" Louis said as he slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes to look in the room. The room he was in was plain, just the bed, a bed table and a closet, the walls where white and the floor were of wood.

"Good, here I got you some clothes you can borrow and if you want anything else just ask, I will be outside and waiting for you so I can show you the kitchen" Niall said and made his way outside.

Louis started to change into the clothes Niall had gave him and then got out of the room.

"The pack Alpha, Des, have been to your house and gotten your school bag so we wouldn't be late, I hope that's okey" Niall said as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah I think so, he already know where we live so" Louis said as he looked around the pack house, he had never been in one as he had always moved around and would never be in a pack like that

It was big, and he saw that it was more floors than the two he had been on.

"Why so many floors?

"It's 4 floors if you count the attic, but the only one up there is the ones on heat or rut" Niall said casually "the first floor where we going is where the meeting room, kitchen, dining area and living room is, the second is the quest room and for  
Regular wolf or what you now call it, 3 floor is where the pack alpha and his family lives, also the pack alpha second alpha that is his advisor, which is Liam for Harry, and because Liam is my and Zayn mates we also live there. We also have a basement where we have all training equipment." Niall said as they make their way to the dining area.

Niall sat down at the table so Louis sat down also.

"Shouldn't we get our food?" Louis asked.

"Here Louis, are were we omegas can chill, and make our Alphas get our food" Niall said.

"He's just lazy, and we get some for you too Louis" Louis heard Liam chuckle and turned to the kitchen door to see Liam come in with two plates with some food on and gave it to the two omegas, Niall started eating as soon as the plate hit the table.

"Thanks Liam" Louis said as he also started eating.

"No problem, as soon as you guys have eaten we should get going to school" Liam said and made his way back to the kitchen were Louis heard another voice talk as Liam entered.

~

As soon as they were done with the food the two omegas made their way outside and waited for the three Alphas to come so they could start the drive to school.

Soon the other was outside and Niall and his mates sat in the backseat so Louis had to sit beside Harry who drove the car.

As they make their way to school it was quiet beside the small whispering in the backseat until Harry turned his head to look at Louis before he turned back to focus on the road and spoke,

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday. I shouldn't have been like that, you're new to this school and city and I should have been nicer"

"Yeah you shouldn't, and I won't forgive you" Louis stared out of his window after he said that.

"Can't we at least start a new page, not forget it but just start over" 

"Yeah maybe, but if you are a jerk again I won't ever talk to you again" Louis said, what would hurt to start over, it's not like he will stay here for long anyway.

"Okey, Hi I'm Harry. I live here with my pack and the staring in the backseat is my best friends" Harry started and Louis turned to look at the backseat and Harry was right, they were all staring at their conversation. But as soon as Louis looked at them they started talking to eachother as if they never had done it.

"Well Hello Harry, I'm Louis and I live in a quiet house and I just moved in here" Louis said and chuckled a little as they parked in the parking lot and Harry reached over to shake his hand.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't get to fast forward, I don't like it when it does, so don't worry. But at least they are not enemies


	4. All about trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter is finally heeereeee! School has started and I'm lazy sorry. Fun fact: we actually had some wolf tracks around our forest but we don't have wolves so my parents didn't believe me and after a week or so the news said they have seen a wolf were I lived, so yeah. Hope it's gone now, I like wolves but I like being safe in the forest.

~

The five boys jumped out of the car and made their way to the front door of the school. When they got inside they al separated to get to each of their lockers, Niall was the only one walking with louis because they had lockers beside each other.

"So you and Harry are friends now?" Niall asked hopefully.

"Sorry but I'm not friends with him, I could never be with someone that thinks he's so awesome and is worth more than everyone else" Louis said as he got to his locker "I just said I was giving him a new start so he got off my back, don't mean I actually going to talk to him." 

"But..." Niall started

"No 'but' Niall, I don't want friends. I didn't ask to be your friend, let alone a alpha that thinks he's the best in the world" Louis said and walked away with irritation radiating from his body.

Niall just stood there, sad that even thought he thought that Louis was his friend it didn't seem as Louis wanted to be his friend. 

It wasn't until he felt a hand on him and turned around to see Liam standing beside him looking worried that he woke up from his own world of thoughts. Without knowing he had sat down on the floor and the halls were empty 

"You didn't come to the class so the teacher called me and asked where you were, something happened?" Liam asked, worried about his mate. The bell had rung half an hour ago, and when he got the call from Nialls teacher and he didn't know where he was, thinking he had gone to class with Louis, he got worried. 

"He said he didn't ask to be my friend and I really thought we were" Niall said, sadness in his voice.

"Who, Louis?" Liam asked

"Yeah" Niall said

Liam hugged his mate close "maybe he's not used to having friends Niall, you just have to be patient with him"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"Like always" Liam joked and lifted Niall up and they started walking together to Nialls class.

~

When Louis had left Niall he had gone to class as fast as he could, but he wasn't good at memorizing all the doors and where his class where so it had took a while for him. 

After quite some time he had found the classroom, right before the bell had rang and he let out a breath of relief that he wasn't late.

He didn't have this class, history, with anyone that he knew, but the teacher paired him up with a guy with blonde hair and piercing in his lip.

"Hi, I'm Luke, you must be Louis" the guy said as he sat down beside Louis (yeah I gave him his old appearance) 

"Yeah that's me" Louis said smiling at the guy as they started their project.

~

When the bell rang signaling that the class was over, Louis realized that the time had gone by really quickly, Luke and him had a great time together.

"So should we met up somewhere and finish the last of the project?" Luke asked as they packed up all their things they had. 

"Yeah we can do that, maybe we can met at yours?" 

"Yeah, sure" Luke said "give me your number and I can text you my address and we can talk more about when"

"Yeah sure" Louis said as he got Luke's phone and gave him his number and then handed back the phone.

They walked out of the class and walked their separate way.

~

Louis didn't see Niall or any of the other until it was lunch. As he got to the cafeteria they had already gotten a seat on the table they always sat on. Even Harry sat with them today and the only seat that was not taken was beside him.

Louis walked to them and said hi as he sat down beside the curly alpha. 

"What are we going to do on today's O/A class?" Louis asked curiously as he took a bite of his food.

"I think we are having a lesson on trust, so we are going to be on the adventure park in the forest" Niall said.

"You going to be blindfolded and need to trust me in where we are going" Harry said

"And if I don't?" 

"Then we are going to get bad grades"

"You can do it Louis, it's over faster than you think I promise" Niall said 

"I don't trust anybody and I will definitely not have a blindfold over my eyes" Louis scoffed and got up and left the group.

~

Louis was being blindfolded and he didn't like it one bit, and he was sure the whole school had heard his angry shouts 

"You can't fucking make me" he screamed at the teacher who just stood there and tried to get the blindfold on Louis.

"Come on Louis, it's not that bad I promise" the curly alpha said beside him as he had a grip on Louis that he had found hiding when the class started.

"How the fuck do you know Harold, it's not like you have ever been blindfolded" Louis sneered at him 

"Either you take this blindfold Louis or you and harry get bad grades, your choice" the teacher said, clearly getting tired of Louis shit

"Fine then!" Louis said and snatched the bandana from the teacher and walked to Luke that he had seen also was in this class.

"Hi Louis" Luke said as he saw Louis make his way to him

"Hi, can you put this blindfold on" 

Luke looked confused and took a glance at the Alpha "Why don't ask the Alpha? I'm sure he help" 

"Yeah, no." Louis said and gave the blindfold to Luke and turned around

"He's staring at me" Luke said as he tied the blindfold on Louis "you know you need to be with him in this right?" 

"Yeah I know, but less time with him the happier I get" 

Luke finished the knot behind Louis head "You really shouldn't talk about the Alpha in that way" 

"What he doesn't hear he doesn't know"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to call for him now and leave you two to get ready but good luck" Luke said and then disappeared and Louis felt the presence of the curly Alpha beside him right after.

"You ready?" The Alpha said to him as they began walking in a direction Louis assumed was the direction to the start line

"As ready as I can be" Louis muttered 

The teacher start talking about what to do and not to do, the only thing the omega needed to do was not to peak under the blindfold or they would be disqualified, while the Alpha had more rules, such as not giving wrong direction just for a laugh or other basic things like that. When they was done they could take of the blindfold and go home, or they could stay and see the others doing the test. 

"Please don't fuck this up, I really don't want bad grades because I got a sassy omega" Harry whispered to Louis, chuckling a little

"Please, the one fucking up is you if you don't stop talking like right now" Louis scoffed and tried to peak out his blindfold to see if they can start

"Ah ah, no peaking" Harry said and swapped Louis hands away from the blindfold 

"We haven't even started you elk" 

"Elk? That's something new" Harry chuckled

"You are tall and in the forest, probably clumsy but because I can't see you I just can hope I got that right"

"Wow thanks"

"Can we start now? I'm tired of this already" Louis whined.

"Yeah sure, come on then" Harry started leading Louis to the first obstacle 

It was a small easy jump as a start, and when Harry said to Louis to take a big step over it was pretty easy. 1 down, 14 more to go.

The one after was a ramp upwards, then walk straight and then down, it was a pretty small plank they were going to walk and Louis struggled to find the plank. 

On the plank it was not that hard either, harry kept him stabilized beside him on the ground, which Louis got angry at first, just because he was Alpha doesn't mean that he got to go the easier way.

The 10 first obstacles was easy, but after that they where going up a tree, Louis tried to protest again.

"You can do it, I promise you Louis, I'm going to help you over" Harry said as they slowly climbed the tree together

"Or you going to push me of and I fall to my death" still angry at the fact that Harry had convinced him to climb the tree blindfolded, with Harry pressed on his back to help him.

"I would never do that, I promise" Harry said and then they were up in the tree where the rope bridge where.

They slowly walked the bridge, it swaying back and forth as they walked and Louis really hoped it was over soon.

But just as he thought it was over he felt a piece of wood crack under him and he stepped backwards, pressing back at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he tried to push Louis forward

"It cracked, it's going to break" Louis pushed even more back at Harry 

"Your just scared, it's going to crack sometimes, it's a rope bridge" Harry tried to calm the omega down and stopped trying to get the Omega walking forward.

"Then you can test it out first" 

"Fine" Harry pushed himself first and stepped on the cracking plank with one foot and pressed, the floor only cracking again

"See?" 

"Ha ha funny" 

"Nothing dangerous here, atleast you can hear that" Harry scoffed and put more pressure on the plank

Snap

The plank broke and Harry got his foot stuck in the hole

"Fuck Harry are you okay?" Louis asked panicked

"Yeah, Lou, just breathe okay, I'm going to get myself free and then we can continue, but don't panic" Harry said as he tried to get his foot unstuck. 

"Okey, I can do that" Louis took a deep breath to calm himself

When he had started to be calm again and still heard Harry struggle to get up, ha sat down and felt after him.

After some searching he found Harry and took his hand and tried to help him up.

After a while of them struggle Harry got his foot unstuck and stood up again.

"Sooo... everyone is staring" Harry said as he looked down at the others who had heard the snap.

"Don't say that and get me nervous" Louis scolded

"Sorry, but you did good, and I'm proud you didn't take of the blindfold" Harry chuckled as he started guiding Louis again, asking him for a big step when they where beside the missing plank

"Yeah, just get me back down so I can go home"

"We have two obstacle after this even if we get down"

"Let's finish this then as fast as possible"

The climb down and the last obstacles was easy. And Louis was happy it was over with.

"That was some good teamwork, we Re going to fix the broken plank, but the communication and Harry checking the plank was really good" the teacher praised as they were done and Louis took his blindfold of.

"Thanks, but I should really go home and stay away from heights for a while now" Louis said as he packed his things and started walking after a okey from the teacher.

"See you Louis" Harry called out for him as he started his walk to his sister who had the car.

"Hey Louis, how was school?" Lottie asked as she jumped in the passenger seat and Louis got into the driver seat.

"Good I think, I actually found a friend that I liked right away"

"That's good, but don't get to friendly so you show you true colour" Lottie chuckled 

"Ha ha funny, Lotts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should luke be a alpha, beta or omega? 
> 
> What mate should he have? I actually don't know the ships in 5sos that good....
> 
> will he meet him in the book or already have met him before?
> 
> Sorry I'm not the fastest in updating.  
> I got really stuck at some places and didn't know how to continue but I hope this was somewhat good

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Like I said This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it!


End file.
